Hirari Hirari
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: "Katanya, arwah orang yang sudah meninggal itu biasanya…" /Gomen…/ /Sahabat./ /Kamu pasti masuk surga…/ /Kupikir kita masih punya banyak waktu…/  NaruSaku, AU,OOC,DLDR, death chara, based on true story. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minna-san, pasti udah tahu n,n kalau Naruto-kun milik…**

**Milik siapa ya? yang pasti bukan punya Author, mungkin tahun depan. *slap***

**Author: NanaMithrEe**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comport**

**Rated: K+  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Newbie, NaruSaku, DLDR**

Summary: "Katanya, arwah orang yang sudah meninggal itu biasanya…" /Gomen…/ /Sahabat./ /Kamu pasti masuk surga…/ /Kupikir kita masih punya banyak waktu…/ NaruSaku, death chara, based on true story. Oneshoot.

**Hirari Hirari ©NanaMithrEe**

**Sakura POV**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu, oh ayolah, siapa sih yang gak bosan sekolah selama enam hari seminggu dan pulang diberi oleh-oleh –ralat- pr sejibun. Oke, prnya memang gak sulit-sulit amat, hanya saja aku malas mengerjakannya. Walau pada akhirnya akan kukerjakan juga, tentu aku tidak mau peringkatku turun.

**TEETTT TEEEETTT**

'Akhirnya...!'

Kebiasaan. Setiap mendengar bunyi bel pulang seperti ini, semua kelas pasti ribut bersiap untuk pulang, keluar dari kelas berhamburan seakan-akan ada kebakaran. Aku gak termasuk sih, santai saja. Biar lambat asal selamat. Hahaha, aku mikir apaan sih, motto yang gak nyambung, lagipula sejak kapan itu jadi motto ku?

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku memandang kearah sumber suara, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dia menungguku.

"Hei Naruto! Lama menungguku?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

Dia menggeleng, "Gak, toh bel juga baru berbunyi tadi kan."

"Tumben akhir-akhir ini kau sering ngajak pulang bareng aku?"

"Kau kan sahabatku sejak kecil Sakura-chaaaan~~~"

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ucapku.

"Eitss, kita mampir ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku dulu!" cegat Naruto.

"Eeh~ ramen lagi? Bukannya kemarin juga?" ucapku tidak senang.

"Ah, ayolah Sakura-chan~~ kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintai ramen!" ujarnya dengan tampang oh-so-cute. Haah~ untuk ukuran cowok, dia memang imut, tinggi kami pun gak beda jauh. Maksudku aku lebih tinggi daripada dia, hahaha.

Naruto adalah temanku sejak kecil, bahkan mungkin sejak kami belum lahir(?) itu dikarena kan orang tua kami yang juga berteman baik, rumah kami juga tidak begitu jauh. Kami sama-sama kelas 3 SMP meskipun berbeda kelas. Aku kelas 3A dan dia kelas 3C. Kami benar-benar teman akrab, lagipula hobby kami juga sama, sama-sama suka anime dan film. Menyenangkan punya teman yang mempunyai hobby sama, meskipun itu Cuma satu.

"Chan? Sakura-chan? Mau ya?" dia memasang puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, "Ya ya ya, baiklah! Tapi traktir!"

"Hmm…" dia memasang pose berpikir. Ah, jangan bilang dia menghabiskan uangnya lagi buat game online.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ya, baiklah sekali-kali!"

"Hei, ayo cepat!" ujarku sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Jangan main tinggalin aja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ramennya dua porsi!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah," sahut Ayame nee-chan ramah.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, aku melihat-lihat majalah AnimeFreak yang kupinjam dari Ino.

"Eh! Naruto coba lihat ini!" seruku, "Akan ada anime 3D baru yang akan rilis! Pembuat ceritanya adalah Seven-sensei, genrenya Adventure, friendship dan romance."

"Wah! Kita harus menonton anime itu!" sahut Naruto antusias.

"Kau benar, tapi harga kasetnya mahal, aku harus menabung dulu! Nanti nonton di rumahku saja ya! Nanti akan kubuatkan Kue yang banyak!"

"Oke! Siip! Nanti aku juga bawa cemilan yang banyak! Janji ya!"

"Oke, janji!"

"Eh, ayo berfoto!" ucapku iseng.

Klik!

"Heh! Kok ekspresimu begitu? Jelek deh!" tawa Naruto yang melihat hasil foto itu.

"Uhh… iya kuhapus! Yaah… lowbat!"

"Keseringan online mulu sih!"

"Ukh! Berfotonya kapan-kapan saja deh," seruku sambil menatap kesal layar hp.

**END Sakura Pov**

**.**

**.**

**HIRARI HIRARI PRESENTED BY NANAMITHREE**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Keesokan harinya…

Jam istirahat, di kantin…

"By the way, bakal melanjutkan SMA kemana nih?" Tanya Kiba pada Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke Suna atau Ame," sahut Sakura bingung.

"Kalau kau Naruto?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Aku sih sepertinya di SMA Konoha saja, gak jauh-jauh!" sahut Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura ingin melanjutkan di tempat yang sama dengan Sasori-san, kakakmu yang sedang melanjutkan kuliah di Suna itu kan? Atau Konan-san yang sekolah di SMA Ame Gakuen?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya aku masih bingung, atau aku melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha saja? Aaah pusing!"

"Sakura sih enak, kamu kan pintar, jadi bisa masuk di sekolah mana saja," sahut Ino.

"Iya sih, tapi aku kan gak sepintar Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil melirik kearah si Raven yang berwajah stoic dan minim ekspresi yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ.

"Jadi kita akan terpisah ya, Sakura-chan, aku di Konoha dan kau di Suna atau Ame," Sahut Naruto.

'Eh, iya ya? Akan terpisah dengan semua teman…'

"Hei, hei, apa guna hp, telpon dan email!" ucap Ino.

"Kalau kau melanjutkan kemana Hinata?" Lagi-lagi Kiba mengajukan seperti itu.

"A—aku mungkin akan melanjutkan di Suna, sa—sama seperti Neji-nii," sahut Hinata sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Wah, Hinata… akan melanjutkan ditempat jauh juga ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Ciee… Naruto gak mau ditinggal Hinata nih!" canda Ino membuat semuanya bersiul-siul dan tertawa.

"Dasar kalian ini!" ucap Naruto sambil ikut tertawa.

"Memang kau akan kemana Kiba?" tanya Ino.

"Aku juga bingung, hehehe,"

"Benar-benar akan terpencar, hei, apa kalian akan merindukanku? Kita kan akan terpisah," Tanya Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senang liburan sekolah, walaupun Cuma seminggu," ujar Sakura ceria.

"Hei, hei, kupikir kau senang dengan sekolah," canda Naruto.

"Gak juga kali! Aku bukan maniak belajar!"

"Hahahaha, iya iya, aku tahu, ngomong-ngomong aku dapat komik Anata karya Seven-sensei yang terbatas itu, plus tanda tangan beliau lho!" Naruto mengeluarkannya dari tas ranselnya.

"EKH! Ke—keren! Bagaimana bisa?" seru Sakura sambil melihat komik itu dengan terkesima, sumpah ini komik kan langka!

"Naruto-sama memang keren kan?" ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Serius deh, kamu dapat dari mana? Bukan nyolong kan?" Sakura memasang wajah curiga.

"Memangnya aku punya tampang criminal apa?"

"Hmmm…" Sakura menatapnya, "Gak juga sih," lagi-lagi Naruto memasang tampang oh-so-cutenya.

"Ini aku dapatkan dari memenangkan tanding game online yang ku mainkan kemarin. Aku memang hebat!"

Sakura sweatdrop.

"Ya baiklah, kuakui kau meeeeemang hebat!" ucap Sakura sambil melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya sudah, komik itu untukmu saja," ujar Naruto.

"Hee, terima kasih,"

1 detik

2 detik

"AAPAAAA? U—untukku? Yang benar? se—serius?"

"Bwahahahaha, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu Sakura-chan?" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Iya itu untukmu." Ujar Naruto serius.

"…kenapa?"

"Siapa ya orang yang rela ngantri majalah AnimeFreak 3 jam Cuma buat dapat poster karakte utama komik Anata, ke kota sebelah lagi, pulangnya motor mogok, lalu mengumpulkan semua seri lengkap komik karya Seven-sensei, mewek karena gak sempat dan kehabisan seri terbarunya…"

"Ngejek aku ya?" Tanya Sakura sewot.

"Bukan kok, kupikir kau bisa menjaga komik itu lebih baik daripada aku, kau tahu kan gimana kebiasaanku,"

Sakura sweatdrop, "Sepertinya kau harus merapikan kamarmu itu agak gak kesusahan mencari barang yang penting."

"Lagipula… sebenarnya aku mengincar juara dua kemarin, kan lumayan gratis kupon makan ramen selama setengah tahun penuh." Sahut Naruto.

'Gubrak!'

"Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu bersemangat dan terobsesi, ya begitulah." jelas Naruto.

Hening…

"Te—terimakasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehehe, sama-sama."

"Mau aku traktir ramen?" Tanya Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**FLUTTER, FLUTTER**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Naruto, aku dapat anime baru lho!" Sakura menelpon Naruto.

"Wah, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bisa menontonnya sekarang, aku harus mengunjungi nenekku di Uzu,"

"O—oh , begitu, ya sudah, aku tonton sendiri saja, hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, iya," sahut Naruto dari seberang telpon.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Uzu ya!"

"Oke! Bye!"

"Dah~"

'Tuuut!'

'KLIK'

"Yah, nonton sendiri deh," ucap Sakura sambil memutar anime itu sambil memakan kue buatannya, "Lumayan enak juga."

"Ah… sepi, kangen juga sama Naruto, apa dia akan merindukanku juga seandainya aku melanjutkan sekolah ke Suna?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap kosong kearah televisi.

**.**

"Sakura, kamu menghamburkan uangmu buat beli komik baru lagi ya? katanya mau menabung buat beli kaset anime buatan... umm... Seven-sensei?" ucap Ino sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, santai, aku kan bisa menabung lagi!"

"Ckk, dasar!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Hatsyy!'

"Loh, kau sakit Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku kan udah biasa sakit dan kena flu."

"Hmm, ini musim pancaroba sih, temanku juga banyak yang lagi sakit." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, tou-san juga sedang sakit," sahut Naruto.

"Makanya istirahat yang baik!"

"Ya, jaa ne~"

"Jaa~"

Di rumah Sakura…

"Hatsyy!"

"Haah, jangan bilang kau sakit juga Sakura!" ucap Sasori yang baru pulang dari Suna mumpung libur(?) kuliah. Katanya sedang libur minggu tenang.

"Sepertinya aku memang sakit, temanku juga banyak yang sedang sakit. Gara-gara cuaca yang gak jelas begini." Sahut Sakura sambil meminum obat.

"Tapi bagus juga sih, sakit saat libur hari minggu, kalau gak, anjlok deh nilai pelajaranku," lanjut Sakura sambil berbaring. Kepalanya terasa pusing berdenyut-denyut, panas dan terus saja bersin, sungguh tidak enak sakit itu.

"Kudengar Naruto juga sakit," ucap Sasori.

Sakura menghela napas, "Iya, dia sudah tidak masuk 4 hari ke sekolah. Aku sih mau menjenguknya, tapi aku malah sakit juga." Sakura memijit-mijit kepalanya. 'Naruto memang sering sakit deh kayaknya.'

"Sakura, jaga rumah ya, kaa-san mau menjenguk Naruto, katanya dia sedang sakit. Kamu tidak apa kan di rumah? Jangan lupa minum obatmu!" terdengar suara Kaa-san dari luar kamarku.

"Yaa," sahut Sakura sambil meletakkan kain kompres ke kepalanya sendiri.

Sakura bergolek tidak karuan di kamarnya, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Panas… benar-benar panas…

Triiilttt…. Triilllltt…

Terdengar suara telpon berdering, terdengar suara Sasori mengangkat telpon itu. sedangkan Sakura tetap saja mencoba memejamkan matanya agar bisa tidur.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara Sasori mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar, "Kamu sudah tidur?"

"Belum, apa apa?" sahut Sakura pelan.

"…"

Hening sejenak.

"Katanya Naruto meninggal…"

**DEG!**

**Sakura Pov**

**DEG!**

Jantungku terasa ingin berhenti karena mendengar kata-kata itu.

'A—apa? A—apa aku salah dengar karena sakit? Bohong? 4 hari yang lalu kami masih berbicara seperti biasa… dia masih tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasa, dan kau bilang dia meninggal? Jangan bercanda!'

"Sakura? Apa kau dengar?"

"Iya… aku dengar…"

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah lagi, kau pasti kaget kan, besok dia akan dimakamkan. Aku akan ke rumahnya sebentar sekalian menjemput kaa-san."

Terdengar Sasori-nii keluar membawa kendaraannya.

Aku? lalu aku? mimpi… ini pasti mimpi, ya… benar! saat sakit aku memang selalu bermimpi buruk, jadi semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, cih sial. Mataku berair, apakah sekarang aku mimpi menangis.

Aku berusaha bangun dari kasurku dan bersandar.

'Bohong… kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa?'

**End Sakura Pov**

Keesokan harinya…

"Sakura, suhu tubuhmu makin panas saja, kau istirahat saja ya, biar kaa-san dan tou-san saja yang akan pergi ke pemakaman Naruto. Sasori jaga adikmu!" ucap Ibu mereka kepada Sasori.

"Iya kaa-san."

Sasori menatap adiknya yang sedang terbaring sakit itu, "Tou-san sudah membuatkan surat izin sakit dan menitipkannya pada Ino, jadi tidak apa-apa. Yaah, tidak apa sekali-kali gak masuh sekolah. Walaupun rekor selalu hadirmu sekarang sudah bolong,"

"….."

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang diam saja sedari tadi.

"Kepalaku sakit… aku gak bisa bangun…"

"Istirahat saja."

Hening…

"Aku sedih nii-san…"

'Kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa aku harus sakit seperti ini dan gak bisa melihat dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya?' ucap sakura dalam hati.

Sasori hanya diam, dia mengenal Naruto, anak ceria yang sering bermain dengan Sakura, sahabat Sakura dari kecil.

**.**

**.**

****Hirari**Hirari****

**.**

**.**

"Katanya Naruto-kun sudah sering sakit, tubuhnya memang agak lemah. Dan dia sudah lama sakit seperti ini. Tapi kaa-san tidak menyangka dia pergi secepat ini."

Sakura tersentak, 'Sudah lama sakit seperti ini? kenapa aku gak tahu?'

'_Dia baru 14 tahun…'_

"Sebenarnya dia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi malam, tapi ternyata tidak sempat."

'_Dia sakit 4 hari dan sekarang dia udah gak ada lagi di dunia?'_

"Padahal 4 hari yang lalu dia masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja."

'_Aku gak pernah menganggap dia udah tiada. Ya, benar, anggap saja dia sedang mengunjungi neneknya… dia akan kembali…'_

"Sakura, lebih baik kita ke dokter saja supaya kau cepat sembuh," ucap Kaa-san.

"Iya itu benar, nanti tambah parah kan ribet," sambung Sasori.

Sakura hanya diam saja. Terserah saja, pandangannya masih terasa berkunang-kunang begitu dia bangun. Bahkan bangun saja rasanya begitu sulit.

'_Maaf ya, Naruto…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura…! Loh, kau masuk sekolah ya? padahal wajahmu masih pucat lho, apa gak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sakura-chaaaan~~~ kelas sepi tanpamu…." Ucap Lee bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih perhatianmu Lee." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Pssst, benar kau gak apa-apa Sakura?" wajah Ino menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Iya,"

"Soal Naruto…"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Ino, santai saja."

"Ba—baiklah…"

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

**Sakura Pov**

Gerbang sekolah…

_(("Tumben akhir-akhir ini kau sering ngajak pulang bareng aku?"_

"_Kau kan sahabatku sejak kecil Sakura-chaaaan~~~"))_

'Gak akan ada yang menungguku lagi…'

***40 hari sebelum meninggal, dia akan bertingkah aneh, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya***

'Kenapa aku aku gak menyadarinya?'

Melewati kedai ramen…

'Tempat favorit Naruto…'

_(("Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ucapku._

"_Eitss, kita mampir ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku dulu!" cegat Naruto._

"_Eeh~ ramen lagi? Bukannya kemarin juga?" ucapku tidak senang._

"_Ah, ayolah Sakura-chan~~ kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintai ramen!"))_

'Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana Naruto? Apa ramen di sana enak? Hahaha, aku ini mikir apa sih? Kamu pasti di surga sekarang, kamu kan polos, kamu pasti masuk surga…'

Aku terus berjalan sendiri di jalan itu.

***Katanya, orang yang sudah meninggal, arwahnya masih ada di dunia selama 40 hari***

Apa kau masih berada di sampingku, Naruto? Apa kita berjalan beriringan sekarang?

Kemudian aku berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke sebuah tempat.

'Itu… makam Naruto."

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di samping pohon yang tidak jauh dari makam itu, tampak ada seseorang berada disana, Kushina baa-san. Tentu beliau benar-benar terpukul akan kepergian anak semata wayangnya itu. Melihat… aku hanya melihat dari jauh, aku tidak ingin… aku gak lari dari kenyataan… aku hanya tidak ingin menangis. Tidak.

***Orang yang meninggal itu gak ingin kepergiannya ditangisi, nanti dia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang***

Aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

***Katanya, orang yang sudah meninggal sesekali akan mengunjungi orang yang mereka sayang, mereka melihat dari atas***

Aku menatap langit-langit ruang tamu, membiarkan acara anime favoritku terabaikan.

Apa aku termasuk orang yang kau sayangi? Apa kau sudah mengunjungiku?

**.**

Hari ini aku melewati makam Naruto lagi. Hanya sekedar menatap dari jauh.

'Hei Naruto! Apa kau tahu! Komik volume 19 Seven-sensei sudah terbit. Akhirnya pemeran utamanya dapat bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, dan dia tahu kenyataan kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyayanginya. Keren sekali lho! Padahal… kita sudah menunggu terbit komik ini… seharusnya kau membacanya…'

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati… apa kau dapat mendengarnya?

Hari ini juga.

'Hei Naruto! Anime yang kita bahas dulu itu akhirnya rilis! Benar-benar cerita yang mengharukan!'

_(("Eh! Naruto coba lihat ini!" seruku, "Akan ada anime 3D baru yang akan rilis! Pembuat ceritanya adalah Seven-sensei, genrenya Adventure, Friendship dan Romance."_

"_Wah! Kita harus menonton anime itu!" sahut Naruto antusias._

"_Kau benar, tapi harga kasetnya mahal, aku harus menabung dulu! Nanti nonton di rumahku saja ya! Nanti akan kubuatkan Kue yang banyak!"_

"_Oke! Siip! Nanti aku juga bawa cemilan yang banyak! Janji ya!"_

"_Oke, janji!"))_

Aku...

_(("Sakura, kamu menghamburkan uangmu buat beli komik baru lagi ya? katanya mau menabung buat beli kaset anime buatan... umm... Seven-sensei?" ucap Ino sambil mengingat-ingat._

_ "Ah, santai, aku kan bisa menabung lagi!"  
><em>

_"Ckk, dasar!" sahut Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
><em>

Gomen… gomen… aku gak bisa menepati janjiku membuatkanmu kue dan menonton film itu bersamamu. Gomenne…

Dan hari ini…

Lho, itu Sasuke-kun, aku yakin, bisa dilihat dari rambut ravennya itu, dia mengunjungi makam Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura,"

"Sedang apa kau?"

Uhh, aku menanyakan hal yang bodoh sepertinya.

"Hanya mengunjungi si Dobe." Sahutnya pendek.

"O—ohh…"

"Aku pergi,"

"Y—ya.."

Aku menatap kepergiannya sampai dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

'Kau senang dikunjungi sahabatmu kan Naruto?' ucapku dalam hati sambil memasang senyum kecil.

**.**

"Benar kau akan melanjutkan ke Ame, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, sekolah di sana benar-benar keren!" sahutku.

"Ki—kita masih bisa bertemu kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan sahabat, tidak akan saling melupakan!" ujarku mengepalkan tangan.

"Baik-baik disana! Jangan makan sembarangan, ntar gemuk loh!" canda Ino.

"Heh, aku gak bakalan gemuk, tapi berubah sih mungkin!" balasku.

"Be—berubah gimana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Berubah… makin cantik, hehehe."

"Jiahh, dasar!" Ino berfacepalm dan Hinata sweatdrop.

"Sakura-chan, kita siap-siap berangkat!" terdengar suara Konan Nee-san.

"Oke, nee-san!"

'Naruto, selamat tinggal, baik-baiklah disini.'

**.**

Ame Gakuen benar-benar keren! Asramanya juga, satu kamar sendirian. Teman baru… tempat baru… suasana baru… hebat! Tapi tidak senyaman Konoha, kampung halamanku! Aku merindukan rumahku -rumah orangtuaku- di Konoha, rindu kepada tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san, nee-san, nakama-tachi…

Aku memandang beberapa foto yang kusimpan di dalam binder.

"Eh?"

_(("Eh, ayo berfoto!" ucapku iseng._

_Klik!_

"_Heh! Kok ekspresimu begitu? Jelek deh!" tawa Naruto yang melihat hasil foto itu._

"_Uhh… iya kuhapus! Yaah… lowbat!"_

"_Keseringan online mulu sih!"_

"_Ukh! Berfotonya kapan-kapan saja deh," seruku sambil menatap kesal layar hp.))_

Ternyata aku tidak mempunyai foto Naruto satupun…

Seharusnya aku tidak menghapus foto itu…

Aku merindukanmu Naruto…

**.**

**Hirari Hirari**

**.**

"Ah… aku tersesat… kenapa bisa begini sih! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana…? Kok aku bisa tersesat? Bukannya tadi aku masih bersama dengan teman-temanku?"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang, berambut pirang, sebuah sosok yang terasa familiar.

"Naruto?"

Dia tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Wah, ternyata benar! Syukurlah aku ketemu kamu! Aku tersesat! Ngomong-ngomong lama gak ketemu, sekarang kau lebih tinggi daripada aku ya! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tetap diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, kemudian dia berjalan lurus ke depan. Aku bingung, namun aku ikut mengiringinya dari samping. Aku melirik kearahnya. Aku tersentak, "Tanganmu luka!" ucapku sambil meraih tangannya. Tapi dia meraih tanganku dan menjauhkannya dariku, raut wajahnya seakan-akan berkata, aku-tidak-apa-apa.

Aku diam sambil terus mengikutinya, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa anak yang tidak kukenal. Mereka menyapa Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. Benar-benar membuatku heran.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Eh?"

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari tidurku, hampir saja aku terjatuh dari kasurku. Oh ayolah, seorang Sakura tidak akan jatuh dari kasur. Aku mimpi tentang dia, eh?

"Hee? kau bermimpi ditemui teman masa kecilmu itu?" Tanya Karin sambil membenarkan make-upnya.

"Iya," sahutku pendek saat aku bercerita kepada teman-teman baruku.

"Hmm…" Matsuri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sedih juga mendengar ceritamu." Ucap Tenten.

"Itu bisa berarti pertanda!" seru Shion.

"Pertanda?" tanyaku heran.

"Begini ya, Itu artinya dia minta di doakan! Atau dia telah dilupakan!" jelas Shion.

Aku tertegun.

Doa?

Dilupakan?

Aku tidak pernah melupakannya…

Tapi mendoakan dia…

"Ah, aku rasa aku pernah mendengar hal seperti itu…" gumamku.

"Aku juga pernah dengar…" ucap Karin.

"Oh, benarkah? Mendoakan diriku saja aku tidak pernah lagi, aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah…" ucapku. Apa ini sebuah alasan?

"Jadi, dia Cuma tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun kan?" Shion memastikan.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Berarti itu memang 'dia', tapi kalau 'dia' bicara, berarti itu Cuma iblis atau roh jahat yang menyamar jadi dia!" ujar Shion lagi.

"Be—begitu…"

***Kalau kita bermimpi ditemui orang yang sudah meninggal dan dia hanya tersenyum, berarti itu benar-benar dia dan dia minta di beri hadiah doa dan jangan lupakan dia, tapi bila bicara itu berarti Cuma** **Cuma iblis atau roh jahat yang menyamar jadi dia ***

"Doa kan lah dia…" ucap Matsuri.

"Mungkin kalian akan bertemu nanti di surga," sambung Tenten.

Aku tersenyum kecil, 'Mungkinkah?'

"Hei junior, cepat baris dilapangan," seru Temari, senior kami.

"Ba—baik!" sahut kami.

Malam harinya, dikamarku. Aku duduk diam. Mendoakanmu? Iya benar, aku selalu berkata merindukanmu, tapi tidak pernah memberikanmu hadiah doa, padahal beberapa bulan lalu adalah ulang tahunmu… aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang munafik.

'Gomen… Naruto… aku tidak mendoakanmu, kau tahukan aku sibuk, banyak tugas, bahkan aku gak mendoakan diriku sendiri. Hahahaha.'

Airmataku menetes perlahan, 'Aku gak datang kepemakamanmu, gak bisa menepati janjiku… tidak punya fotomu, gak pernah lagi ke tempat yang biasanya kita datangi bersama… maaf ya…'

Kupikir kita masih punya banyak waktu…

Mungkin aku memang masih belum bisa menerima kalau kamu udah gak ada…

Atau mungkin aku sengaja gak mendoakanmu agar kau datang mengunjungiku?

Aku menggeleng perlahan. Itu tidak benar.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menangis sedih gara-gara kamu…

**.**

**.**

Konoha, tempat yang benar-benar kurindukan…

"Senangnya…"

Aku bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata, aku benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan libur sekolah ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Sekolah SMP ku, Konoha gakuen…

Kedai ramen…

Aku memilih jalan memutar, aku melewati sebuah taman bermain kecil, semenjak Naruto tiada, aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku ke tempat ini lagi. Aku melewati tempat itu.

Rumah Naruto…

Juga salahsatu tempat yang tidak pernah ku masuki lagi sejak dia pergi…

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku menoleh.

"Kushina baa-san?"

"Ternyata benar Sakura-chan! Mau masuk kedalam?"

"Ah, tidak bi, aku Cuma lewat saja, masih ada yang harus kulakukan juga," tolakku halus. Aku… hanya saja tempat itu… terlalu banyak kenangan disana.

"Oh, begitu."

"Eh, apa itu adik Naruto? Lucu sekali, siapa namanya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang ada digendongan Minato jii-san.

"Iya, namanya Naruko. Ayo! Naruko sapa teman kakakmu!"

Aku tersenyum, setidaknya sekarang Kushina baa-san sudah tidak terlalu bersedih lagi. Aku pun berpamitan pulang.

Makam Naruto…

'Naruto, kau punya adik lho sekarang! Aku tahu kamu selalu ingin punya adik! Dia imut, sama sepertimu!'

Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan ke dalam mimpiku. Sahabat baikku. Aku pergi.

**OWARI**

**A/N**: -bengong- apakah aneh? Entah ada yang baca atau ngereview, yaah, ini based on true story author. Tapi sudah banyak direvisi, *banget malah* ayolah… mana ada kedai ramen di tempat author. *slap*

Tapi intinya seperti ini, dia sahabat yang berharga buat author… *curcol

ZXCVBVCX –nama disensor- jangan marah karena aku telah membuat cerita ini ya...

Baik-baik disana…

*Mewek* *ditimpukin*

*reader: author lebay*

Minna juga, kita mana tahu tentang umur yah, sedih karena ditinggalin, author juga tahu kok rasanya, sesuatu banget. *Plak*

Selalu terlambat menyadari sesuatu, ketika sadar, tahu-tahu waktu udah habis.

Songs Playlist:

Goodbye days by Yui

**Hirari Hirari by Miku Hatsune Append**

I want to meet you/Aitai by Megpoid Gumi

Proof of Life by Rin Kagamine

Soundless voice by Len Kagamine

**Sakurabito by Sunset swish**

Banyak sih lagu yang menemani author, tapi yang lagi ngena banget dihati ya yang diatas =w=q

-gak penting n gak da yg nanya-

Sebenarnya ceritanya gak nyambung sama judulnya, tapi yang tahu lagu Miku-chan yang Hirari Hirari itu, feel-nya ngena banget sama cerita ini. –menurut author-

Oh ya, yang suka SasuFemNaru mampir ke fic author yang judulnya Bringing the Rain ya -promosi-

Jaa ne~

**At least Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
